The Squad
by warhawkfighter
Summary: A story of how 3 men met and took over the Mojave.  more volumes in the making, comments are appreciated


Chapter 1:

Heartaches by the Number

A doorbell buzzes…and buzzes…and buzzes…Gilbert was sleeping on the job for the third time now and it was starting to worry a lot of people. Dr. Philip's had told him to stop working so hard, but he kept implying that he was the only one who could fix all the broken Pip-Boy's and all the things going wrong in the now 200 year old vault.

- Mr. Ramirez! Mr. Ramirez, wake up! It's me, Daisy!- said a little girl from outside a glass door.

Gilbert slowly woke up, - Daisy…sorry…I'll open up- and pressed a button under his desk, unlocking the door. She walked in with a skip and approached the desk.

- Mr. Ramirez, my Pip-Boy is on the fritz again and mommy wanted to tell you that the air is also getting thick in her room.

-It's the air filtration system…give her this- he said as he gave her a sort of conductor- It will help the air circulate better, and as for your Pip-Boy…-he grabbed her hand and moved it towards his desk to get a better look, took out a screwdriver and tightened a couple of screws, -There. Nothing to worry about- he said with a smile.

-Thanks, Mr. Ramirez!-she responded and skipped away.

Gilbert got on his computer and read his messages. One particularly got his attention which said "URGENT: SEE OVERSEER ASAP". Without hesitation he stood up and jogged to the Overseer's office.

Vault 37 was an underground bunker made by Vault-Tec, a Pre-War company, for the safety of mankind. It's primary use was to shield humans from the initial blast and radiation fallout from the Chinese nuclear attack. The quantity of Vaults made is unknown and life outside the Vault is shadowed as "hazardous and unsafe", although the vault's doors were to be opened 55 years ago. Vault 37 was located in the Mojave desert. The people of Vault 37 all wore a Vault-Tec standard, blue jumpsuit with the yellow numbers on the back "37". People in the vaults had purified water, solar-powered electricity, a very small armory for the Vault Security, it was like a hotel. Robotic butlers, Robotic doctors, lounges, even a school were you took a exam at the age of 16 called the G.O.A.T. (Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test), which gave you your future role in the vault. Everyone carried a Pip-Boy 3000 in Vault 37. The Pip-Boy could download data, pick up radio signals, display health and stats, it had a built in Geiger counter, it was a very impressive piece of technology. But not everyone was as fortunate. Vaults were very expensive and many people were outside of the vaults when the bombs fell, so these were very fortunate people.

Gilbert arrived at the Overseer's Office and pushed a button. The metal door slid open and he walked in, the door slid closed behind him.

-Hello, Mr. Anderson, you wanted to see me?-he said as he sat down in front of the Overseer's desk.

-Yes. You know as the Overseer, I'm in charge of the safety of the Vault inhabitants.- he answered. He sat behind the desk with a cold look on his face, as if he was the god to the people of the vault, and many people treated him as such.

-Yes.

-And you also know the air filtration system is failing-by know, Gilbert knew what he was to do and he wasn't happy. He sat there and stared blankly at the Overseer, waiting for his next word- I need you to exit the Vault and find a replacement. The lives of all the people in the vault are in your hands Mr. Ramirez. It is a great responsibility, you must feel honored.

-Yet…I don't.

-And why is that?

-Don't you know what your asking me? To leave the vault? Risk my life? Enter a world, you continue to say is hazardous and unsafe? How do you know there IS still a world out there? How do you know there is still life? I could be walking into my own death.

-Well you'll have to risk it. You'll be saving hundreds of lives Gilbert. Hundreds.

-But what about me? What will save me?

-As Overseer of Vault 37, I command you to exit this vault and find us a replacement air filtration system or you shall be exiled!-Gilbert stood up in anger and frustration and opened his mouth to talk but was immediately interrupted,- Choose your next words carefully son, for they may cost you your safety, your home, your life.

After a brief moment of tension, Gilbert nodded at the Overseer reluctantly and left his office.

Chapter 2:

Opening the doors

Gilbert left his office with nothing on him but a Vault 37 canteen filled with water and a 10mm pistol and headed towards the Vault exit. When he got there he stared at the Vault's giant metal doors in awe. The Vault hadn't been opened in 200 years. He was to be the first person from Vault 37 to ever exit the vault. Maybe he would be the first person to exit a vault, or set foot on the wasteland since the Great War. Maybe he would be the only human alive in all of the Mojave desert. All this sure set a lot of pressure on him. He approached a control panel and tinkered around the 200 year old, Pre-war machinery that controlled the door, and just before he opened them, he was approached by Daisy.

She pulled on his jumpsuit to get his attention, -Mr. Are you ever coming back?

Gilbert looked into the innocent young girls eyes and responded, -I'm not sure…take care of your mommy okay? I have to go now…

-Ok…- she responded sadly as she walked away from the room.

Gilbert waited for her to leave and pressed a big button in the control panel and an alarm started blaring loudly. The Vault's door thumped and chunked loudly as it pushed all the dust stuck to the outside of the vault. The door pushed back slowly, scraping against the hard, metal floor, until it was outside of its frame, then moved to the side, opening up the Vault.

A huge cloud of dust crashed with the cold air of the outside world following behind it. A amazingly bright light shinned through the gap that slowly grew wider, momentarily blinding the young man. Gilbert was the first Vault 37 citizen to look at the giant light in the sky that the people of the Old World called the Sun.

He slowly walked out, into a tunnel leading to the outside world, right outside of the door were some skeletons of dead people, a teddy bear, and other items too burned to be identified. He walked over to the wooden door at the end of the rocky cave and slid it open. He stepped out and stood in awe at what once was a livable neighborhood.

Chapter 3:

The Mojave Wasteland

He downloaded the local map of the area on his Pip-Boy and started walking aimlessly, not knowing were to go. He walked down the hill leading to the vault and found a road, which he followed for hours and hours…the sun blazing down on the poor man. As he walked past a destroyed suburb, he noticed a sign that said "Good springs, next left". When he noticed it he thought that it was impossible for a civilization outside the Vaults to still thrive, but decided to follow the sign. He followed the road to this small town that was still intact and settlers were seen walking around. Gilbert couldn't believe his eyes. He walked down to the town and stared at a little building named, Prospector's Saloon. He walked in to ask the people there if they knew where to find an air filtration system.

He walked to the bar and sat on a stool, a lady behind the counter greeted him cordially and asked if he wanted something to drink. He responded with a simple no and asked about the air filtration system.

-Look, Vault Dweller, that sort of Pre-war technology is hard to find around here. But maybe you should settle down, you look tired- she said, worriedly

-Sorry, ma'am, but I need to keep searching for that component. - he answered and stood up from the stool only to bump into a man in a leather duster and a matching, leather fedora.-Oh, sorry, sir.- Gilbert looked at the man, he was wearing sunglasses with so much reflection you couldn't see his eyes, only whatever was directly in front of him. He didn't talk to Gilbert at all, just stared at him and nodded, and walked past him. Gil turned around towards the man and yelled - Do you know where I can get an air filtration system?

The man didn't respond.

He ran up to him and got in his way -Sir, excuse me, do you know were I can get an air filtration system?

-Look, kid, I don't have time for games, please, I'm in a hurry.

-Can you answer me?

-Move kid.- he said as he pushed him out of the way.

-Fine…then I'll follow you until you answer me.-he said quietly

The man left the saloon and walked down a road, walking faster and faster, ignoring everyone until he entered an abandoned gas station. Gilbert looked inside but it was too dark to see so he went around back and entered the place, slowly sneaking around. He managed to find the mysterious man without making any noise and spied on him while he stood staring at the front door.

-I swear kid, if you were followed, I'm gonna kick your ass.-he spoke, without looking back at Gil.

-How did you know I was here? And why won't you talk to me?

-I told you I was in a hurry…-he responded and suddenly knocks are heard at the door.

-Oh, Snaake!- said a female voice from behind the door- Are you in there hun?

The man draws a 9mm and aims at Gilbert,-You lead them here!

-Snake. So that's your name huh?-he said, staring into the gun.

-Are you working for them?

-No! I just came out of a vault dammit!

Snake aims at the door, -Hide.

-What?

-If you want to live, you need to trust me you stubborn brat.

-Fine.-he looks around, and finally hides at the dark, far end of the gas stations mini market.

The door is blown open and the blast barely makes Snake flinch as he focuses on the door. Suddenly, two soldiers in some metallic, spiked armor from the door behind him and aim at him.

-Put the fucking gun down!-yelled one of the soldiers

-Dammit…-whispers Snake and puts the gun in the ground.

-He is disarmed, Captain!

-Good work, gentlemen- a female voice responds from the clearing dust outside the front door. Two more guards walk into the room and get on both sides of the door, the woman walks in and into the light. She is a beautiful woman with dark, long red hair, in a ponytail that reaches to her butt, wearing a tight spec ops suit, red lip stick, and showing off some of her cleavage, talking and walking as seductive as possible. She laughs at Snake- well, well, well, looks like somebody has been a very, very naughty person.- she walks up to his face, just inches from his lips.

-Man…has anyone ever told you how fat your getting.

She grunts.-Guards, hold Snake.

-Yes ma'am-they grab his arms and hold him in place.

-Oh, Snake, you know you want me.- she punches his stomach.

Snake grunts and gasps for air, -I like women, not men, sorry.

She noticeably get frustrated and punches his face, blood drips from his lip.-Mmm…how I want to lick that blood.

-Why don't you speak up…your voice…your voice sounds muffled from your head being so far up your ass.

-Why you…-She starts beating him up.

Blood starts falling everywhere as she beats on him like a punching bag, breaking his glasses and hat, pulling on his long hair and biting his neck till he bleeds, even spitting on his face. She then takes out a Combat Knife and slides it along his neck.

-I guess it's the end of Snake huh? Can I at least know your real name?

-F-fine…It's…Imaweiner…

-Im-a-weiner?- Snake then breaks into laughter- You sonofa-

-Hey!-Gilbert yelled

-What?-everyone turns towards the sound and Gilbert throws a tin can at the Captain, which has no effect on her at all.

Snake uses this moment to his advantage and in a split-second, elbows a soldier in the balls, head butts the other one in the nose and snaps his neck, throws his limp body over his own and takes his laser pistol, then runs to the Captain and grabs her by one of her tits accidentally, and uses her as a human shield, stopping the other two soldiers from shooting at him, he aims at her head.

-I knew you wanted me…-she said seductively with a moan to Snake-What are you waiting for? Kill him!- she yelled.

-But, Captain, he'll kill you!

-I said shoot!

They hesitate…

-I'll kill you Veronica!-threatened Snake

-I don't care Snake. Shoot me! You shoot me and they'll shoot you! And I'll go down in history as the woman who killed Snake!

-Fine.- he presses the gun into her right boob - I'll take away your beauty.

-No! You wouldn't.

-Tell them to back down!- the laser powers up and she feels the heat of the laser on her boob.

-Stand down! Stand down!

The soldiers drop their weapons and drop to their knees.

-That's more like it.-he maintains the laser pistol in stand by, pressed on her boob, he moves up slowly to a soldier and kicks his face, knocking him out and then does the same to the other.

Veronica moves her face to Snake's and kissed him deeply, while her hand moves to her knife. Snake pushes her back and trips her to the floor and puts a rope around her arms restraining her.

-Your tricks don't work on me.

-Bravo, Snake, Bravo.

He pick pockets the guards and her and leaves the gas station.

Chapter 4:

Can you help?

-Snake! Wait up! - Gilbert struggles to keep up.

-Leave me alone kid.

-But, I have nowhere to go. Not until I find that air filtration system.

Snake turns to him-And why do you need me?

-Because you know your way around here better. Please help me. I have a gun! I can protect myself, I won't get in your way, I promise.

-A gun you didn't use in the gas station!

-Uhh…right…why didn't you kill her? Veronica, I mean.

-You never kill unless you really have too. She was unarmed and submitted.

-But she will come back.

-Yeah…but I'm not a murderer.

There is a brief moment of silence.

-Is she always that sexy?-asked Gilbert.

-Yeah…It's her way of tricking people.

-But she seems fixated on you.

-Because she still can't kill me.

-She almost did though.

-Because of you, you were followed by her. When I said that I was in a hurry, I was trying to evade them.

-Who are they?

-Talon Company Mercs. They wanna kill me cause I'm a bounty hunter. You know, like kill bad guys or arrest them, get paid. Save lives. That stuff.

-Ahh…sooo…can we travel together?

-There's a settlement close to here called Primm. They may have the technology you need.

-Thanks…hey, aren't you injured?

-I can manage.

-Here. Have a stimpack. The Vault has a lot of these so I can spare.

Snake looks at Gilbert,-Thanks, really.- he then injects the Stimpack to his blood, helping with the pain and accelerating the healing process x3.-It's getting dark…we need shelter.

The two start scouting for a place to spend the night and find an abandoned building. They enter it, block the door and find some beds on the floor.

-You hungry, Snake?

-Yeah, but I didn't have time to hunt today, so all I have is water.

-I have some Fresh Carrots and Potatoes.

-Vault?

-Yeah…

-I'm starting to like having you around.

They share the food and drink some water before going to sleep.

It seems like only seconds when they awake the next day. Gilbert's Pip-Boy sounds an early bird alarm they set the day before to 6:00 AM in the morning. The Pip-Boy also tuned in to the radio and downloaded the new map data with the stats of Snake and his current health condition, which at the time is not bad. The Pip-Boy starts broadcasting the popular radio show "Radio New Vegas".

-Good morning, kids, I'm Mr. New Vegas, we are having a nice day today, October 23, 2277, a beautiful Sunday. Our forecast for today is still excessively violent with lots of radiation, like it has been for the last 200 year, and chances of decapitation by raiders seems to have dropped a 2%. I hope your doing well, and to start the day off, let's play a nice song about love. "Ain't That A Kick In The Head" by Dean Martin.

The guys slowly wake up to the music and stretch. They go to the bathroom and wash their faces, drink some water and Gilbert heads for the door.

-Wait,- Snake declared-We can scavenge around, maybe find some food and valuable items. You check the fridge and get what you can carry.

-Alright-responds Gilbert and heads to the kitchen.

He opens the door to the fridge and takes 2 Sugar Bombs and some dirty water. He puts it in the table and wait's a couple of minutes for Snake. When Snake returns, he gives the stuff to him and he puts it in his pouch, along with some conductors, fission batteries, paint guns and sensor modules he found in the house's basement. They clear the barricade and head out towards Primm. It was a long walk but Mr. New Vegas kept them both entertained.

-Snake?

-Yeah?-he responded as the continued walking down the road.

-What's New Vegas?-wondered Gilbert curiously.

-New Vegas is like this resort like place? With a bunch of casinos and other sorts of entertainment.

-Ah. That's nice.-Gilbert started to wonder why the people of Vault 37 were still in there, when they could all exit.

After a couple of minutes they finally arrived at Primm, and apparently, Snake had been here before. He just walked in as if he was in his home and entered a house. Inside was an old man and a broken robot that Gilbert recognized from his Rob-Co books. An Eyebot. He went to tinker with it while Snake talked with the man.

-Nash. Good too see you-he addressed the man behind the counter.

-Oh, hello there young one. We meet once again. How can I help you?

Snake reached in his pouch and retrieved 3 fission batteries, a conductor, a paint gun, and a sensor module-I'm looking to sell these.

-Hmm…67 caps. Sound right to you?

-Sure, why not.-he responded as he accepted the money, which, after the war, was old Nuka-Cola bottle caps.-I'm also looking for an air filtration system.

-Sorry sonny, I can't help you with…wait. A man outside may help you. You may want to talk to him, he seems decent enough and is a lot younger, maybe he knows were to find one.

-Alright, Mr. Nash. Thanks.-he said and left, Gilbert leaving behind him.

-Oh just call me Johnson boy!-he demanded as the door closed.

Snake looked around and finally found the person he was told about. He was a big man. Big in the muscular sense. Wore a beret and a bandana wrapped around his neck. He had a machete on his back. For all Snake knew he could be a mercenary. Snake approached the man, while Gilbert watched from afar.

-Hey, big guy. I'm looking for an air filtration system, you know were to find one?

-Nope.-he responded.

-Not a clue? You seem like you travel a lot, can you at least point us in the right direction.

-I can, sure.

-Thanks man. Really tha…

-For 500 caps-he interrupted

-But I don't have that money.

-Then sorry, I can't help.

-Look, I think gentlemen like us should be bartering like this. If you do this for me karma will pay you back. You're not a bad man, friend. Why change now? What do you say, pal.

-Somebody has been reading "Lying, Congressional Style" a lot. But your speech skills won't work with me.

-Look. Take us there and we'll pay you back with whatever we find besides the filter. And what I owe I'll pay back.

-Deal. But if you don't pay me, I'll cut you up.

-Gilbert! We are leaving.-he declared.

They followed the man for miles and miles. With barely any talking. All they knew about him is that he called himself Colonel, and that he was an ex-mercenary but is now more of a businessman. After 2 hours of walking, they arrived at a scarp yard and there it was. Good as new. Gilbert would finally be able to return. Snake scavenged around for Colonel's pay and they left to the vault, which Colonel agreed to follow since he had nothing better to do.

Nightfall arrived and they were still in the open. As they walked a slight noise was heard. So low that Gilbert didn't hear it, but Snake and Colonel did. Colonel quickly drew his machete and Snake a hunting shotgun he found in the scrap yard. Growling was heard. But nothing was there Gilbert was terrified.

-What the hell is out there!-he panicked as he reached for his 10mm.

-Calm down Gilbert. Just stay wary…-Snake scanned the area.

-We have Night Stalkers.-declared Colonel.

-Night Stalkers?-asked Gilbert confused

-It's half Coyote, half rattle-snake. They are invisible due too Stealth Boy exposure…but it runs out once they get too loud or injured…move too fast…-responded Snake.

There was a brief silence…the wind blew…some rattling was heard in the distance…tumbleweeds hoped around the desert road. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Night Stalker jumped on Snake and a shot flew to the sky from Snake's shotgun as he fell, yelling as the beast bit on it. Another jumped towards Colonel but he sliced it with the machete and saved Snake. Snake stood up injured and spotted another running to him. He aimed his gun and fired. The bullet flew through the sky and penetrated its head, through its skull, bursting the brain and causing a pool of blood to form instantly. Gilbert panicked as the two fought the beasts. He heard a noise and saw another. He aimed his gun at it, and pulled the trigger. The bullet burst the beast's eye and killed it instantly.

Everyone had survived and Gilbert impressed himself with that shot. This was the first time he ever used a gun. But Snake was bleeding. It was nothing some stimpacks would heal. He stumbled around for a few seconds before Gilbert and Colonel helped him stay up. Gilbert cleaned the wounds and bandaged them while Colonel gave him a bottle of whiskey to suppress the pain. The three all walked the rest of the night towards the vault and Gilbert's medical training ensured Snake's survival, but he still needed a doctor.

Chapter 5:

Knock-Knock

As they approached the vault doors, Gilbert's Pip-Boy pick up the frequency of the vault and opened it up. Snake and Colonel stayed just outside talking. Gilbert headed in and people started greeting and cheering his arrival. He moved to the lower levels and replaced the mechanism with the new filter and went to the Overseer's office. He spoke some time with him about how the world outside wasn't so bad and how the people who wish to leave the vault should do so.

-The wasteland has changed you Mr. Ramirez, I'm afraid I cannot tolerate this behavior.-the Overseer spoke proudly but coldly.

-What are you talking about?-Gilbert seemed confused.

-You are no longer welcome in Vault 37. Please leave immediately.

-What?-Gilbert stood up in anger- I risked my life for everyone here! You can't do that! Your mad!

-I'm not mad, I'm doing what is best for the vault.

-Your doing what's best for you.

The Overseer pressed an intercom button in the desk.-Security, please escort Mr. Ramirez to the outside of the Vault please.

-I'm gonna tell everyone that you lied to us! We CAN leave the vault! We should have left 150 years after the bombs fell! You're a horrible person!

-Horrible? But you're the one with the gun and the bloodstains.

-You don't understand! I was attacked by some animals.

-That's not what I think and I'm the Overseer. I see a murderer. A crazed killer.

-Killer? Me?

-I'm sorry but Vault 37 cannot tolerate this behavior-he says sarcastically as security walks in the room.-Bye bye, old friend.

-Noo!-he punches a guard but is hit by a nightstick of another and they continue beating on him until he is out cold.

Chapter 6:

Scars

-He's waking up.-said a voice that became clearer by the second-Check his vitals.

-All is well Doctor.

-Good. Bring in the men, tell them their friend is awakening.

-Yes doctor.

Gilbert slowly regains conscience and sits up.-Uhh…fuck…

Snake and Colonel walk in the room.-You okay?-asked Colonel.

-How did you guys find me?

-I left my whiskey in the cave- Snake said with a smile.

-Thanks for saving me…both of you.-said Gilbert with pure sincerity

-Yeah…but what will you do now?-asked Colonel.

Gilbert stood from the patient's bed-I guess I'll find life out here. We can hang together?-he suggested.

Snake and Colonel looked at each other and they headed off.

In the upcoming years the three friends made a mark all around the Mojave. Helping the needy, hunting the criminals, and slowly getting respect from people like The Kings and the Followers of the Apocalypse. They settled down in The Tops casino in the Strip, and the three men managed a lot of deals with the Gun Runners and the Crimson Caravan. The NCR didn't mess with them since Snake had helped them a lot in the past, Jacobstown was also very friendly to them. They were known all over the Mojave. Everyone thought they were about a thousand people but they were just three. Freeside loved them, Westside loved them. The Thorn was a usual hangout for Snake, especially since he had a crush on the boss of The Thorn, Red Lucy. After The Ultra Luxes'…"food problem" was solved, they dined a lot in their luxurious dining hall. Snake and Colonel helped the NCR take down the Jackals and the Vipers. They worked on the Great Khans problem as well as possible. But a greater evil was approaching from Colorado…an evil that will affect all of the Mojave Wasteland.


End file.
